


Suprise!

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: Tian Shan Week 2018 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Summer, day one vacation, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: TianShan WeekDay One - VacationAll Mo wanted was for them to do SOMETHING during summer break....Be careful what you wish for.





	Suprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this as a challenge from Tumblr!
> 
> This is part one of seven to be posted between 25 Aug -1 Sept 2018.
> 
> Day 1 Vacation  
> Day 2 Wound  
> Day 3 Sinner  
> Day 4 Perfection  
> Day 5 Fear  
> Day 6 Eventually  
> Day 7 Freestyle 
> 
> These do not link in with my Lost Before You series. They stand alone.

Tian Shan Week -Vacation 25/8

Mo Guan Shan looked over where He Tian was currently sitting cross legged on his bed, Tian had his fancy silver laptop balanced on his knees. Mo’s asshole boyfriend’s nose had been in that thing for hours now, great concentration creased his face.

“What are you doing, when you’re this quiet it makes me nervous. What evil plot are you hatching....?” Mo’s tone was pure pissed off boredom.

He Tian continued to ignore him, those long elegant fingers danced on the keyboard.

Mo huffed and crossed his arms, when their summer vacation finally came around, no more high school, yes! He had expected that they would do.....SOMETHING, anything to break the tedium. So far the start of his summer sucked donkey dick.

Getting bored of waiting for He Tian to finish whatever he was doing, Mo got his phone out and started messing about with a few games he was into at the moment. Every few minutes Mo Guan Shan would glance up angrily to see if his boyfriend was still being a dick and ignoring him. Yup that bastard was typing and tapping on the mouse pad. The sound was started to get on his nerves.

He Tian put his laptop down, and Mo’s heart leapt in his throat, finally they could go do something....when his stupid boyfriend went over to his bag, rifled around for a while then took up his exact position from a few seconds ago. Mo was fucking incensed.

“Oi!” Shan tossed his phone down on the bed in disgust.

He Tian still ignored him. When Tian put his laptop down, got up again and started walking towards Mo’s bedroom door, he lost it.

“Fucker! Pay attention to me!” As the words burst from his mouth Mo knew he had messed up. Aah! Why had he given in to a tantrum like that? So embarrassing! Nooooooo! Mo Guan Shan’s face glowed bright red as he launched himself at He Tian’s lower legs, wrapping his arms tight around nicely muscled calves. Through sheer surprise he managed to topple He Tian to the floor. Taking advantage he pounced and straddling his startled boyfriend, quickly shackling strong wrists to the carpeted floor.

Mo Guan Shan belatedly noticed that there was something in He Tian’s fist.

“What are you up to?” Mo flushed even more, he sounded suspicious and jealous all at once. What an achievement.

He Tian just stared up at him, a small grin tugged at his full lips. Dark, dark rich brown eyes met and held his gaze.

“Show me what is in your hand secretive bastard, what are you hiding?” Mo leaned down and triumphantly prised open Tian’s fist, until a small, black object was visible.

He Tian just lay under Mo looking like hot, sexy, sin. He wanted to lean down until their chests met and kiss those full, hard lips until He Tian would concentrate on nothing but Mo for a little while.

Shan coughed and sat up, still astride, so he could investigate the black object.

“Your credit card?” Mo looked confused.

He Tian just cupped an ass cheek as leverage and reached up to the bed with his free hand. Then he proceeded to turn the laptop around until the screen was visible to Mo.

“Your booking has been confirmed, please enter passenger passport details in the form below.” Mo squinted at the screen and read slowly.

“The Naka Island Resort and Spa, Phuket, Thailand. Flying xx/xx/2018 from Beijing Capital International Airport to Phuket Airport.” Mo’s voice grew more and more incredulous, what was this bastard planning?

On the screen were all of He Tian’s and his own personal details. The date of departure was tomorrow!

“What...?” Mo Guan Shan was momentarily stunned.

“How soon can you pack? I was just off to get your passport details from your mom when you tackled me aggressively. You know if you want to climb on top I’m game, but not while your mom is here. Shame on you Shan.” He Tian’s grin was evil as he squeezed Momo’s ass with both hands.

“What....?” Mo Guan Shan was still gaped stupidly at the screen, taking it all in.

“Come away with me Mo, I want to bend you over every single surface, in every single room of our hotel suite for three whole days and when we can’t find anymore places to use, I want you in the sea at night. I’ve always wanted to do that. Wanna help me tick two things from my bucket list?” He Tian dragged Mo’s lips down until they pressed softly together.

“Two?” Mo was breathless at the thought of being surrounded by inky black, warm water as they.....

“Yeah, sex in the sea at night and fucking in a jungle.” His boyfriend said this in such a blasé tone, like he was saying ‘what you never wanted to do it in a jungle before? Liar.’ Mo looked down at his crazy boyfriend like he’d lost his mind.

“A jungle?!” Sounded pretty risky........

“Do you want to come or not?” He Tian’s hands squeezed his ass again.

“......................”. How could Mo Guan Shan say no to three days of freaky sex with his boyfriend?

“They have WiFi and free ice cream around the pool everyday.” He Tian said this like it was a deal changer. Which of course it was.

“Okay asshole, I will go with you. So you can be spontaneous when you try?” Who was he to refuse a summer vacation?

“I will be spontaneous all over I promise.” A lewd smile grew on Tian’s face.

“You sex crazed freak. I love that about you.” Mo’s reluctant and warm smile grew more wholesomely.

“Love you too little Momo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry I am getting to my Adversity is a Gift chapter tonight onwards :*


End file.
